youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
I.M. Meen
I.M. Meen is an evil magician who traps children and puts them into The Pit. He is an infamous Satanism activist who likes practising black magic and playing card games. (His personal favorites are Blackjack and Texas Hold-Em.) Original material "I. M. Meen" is a videogame whose antagonist bears the same name(which is short for "Ignatius Mortimer Meen". This game's purpose is to teach children about proper grammar. It does so with a gameplay feature. The game puts you in a labyrinth with graphics reminiscent of "Wolfenstein 3D", and in order to progress through the labyrinth, the player must clear paths with the help of special tiles. When interacted with, the special tiles will display a page of text that has grammar mistakes. The player must correct those mistakes to clear the paths through the labyrinth. Those texts could be letters from or to I. M. Meen or his gnomes, poems that he wrote, bits of thext from stories that he wrote, advertisements, or pages from magasines. They give the player information about the version of I. M. Meen that appeared in the original game and that contradicts the expectations of some people who only saw the cutscenes. I. M. Meen likes books, reading, writing, and researching. He is displeased when companies refuse to publish his books, which happens most of the time. In the few cases it doesn't, the books get bought by at most 10 people, which doesn't seem to discourage I. M. Meen. If it wasn't for his research on gnomes, magic, and building labyrinths, he would not have been able to create the structure in the first place. The labyrinth is designed to trap children, which he keeps alive by feeding them food like rice, broccoli and tofu. It is not exactly clear why he hates children, but given the information provided by the text, a theory could be pieced together: I. M. Meen lives in a world which has magic present in it. That magic is fueled by bad grammar. The more people know good grammar, the weaker and less effective bad grammar magic will become. So he traps clever children in particular to ensure the effectiveness of bad grammar magic. Biography I.M. Meen was born in 1641, Meen played card games and became a fan of Yugioh. However, his friends told him that was for fools and Meen got a depression that lasted for weeks. Then, Meen told them he will create his own strategy game but his friends just laughed at him. After this he ran away crying and swearing he would do so someday. As an adult, Meen became the dictator of Koridai after they revolted against King Harkinian. Meen lead Koridai during a era of massive growth and was loved by his people but it wasn't enough. Meen remembered when he sworn to make his game and soon he created Pokemon Cards. They were an instant success and they made him and Koridai extremely wealthy. However everything came crashing down in 1978 when a bunch of kids called him names. This made Meen go crazy and he ended up killing the kids. Because of this, Meen was exiled from Koridai. Meen then built the Labyrinth and didn't care about anyone's opinion. Appearence ﻿I.M. Meen is frequently seen wearing a blue coat, but with the help of a chroma keyer, he can also wear other colors such as red. He wears olive trousers and brown loafers which double as dancing shoes. His unkempt gray hair reminds one of Albert Einstein (on whom he has a major crush), although his facial features are more akin to Jay Leno, and his very flexible body is similar to Kermit the Frog. Quotes *"Oh look! What clever children! See them study, watch them learn! How I hate those goody goodies! How they make my stomach turn!" *"Back to your cell, bookworm! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll escape again... IN A HUNDRED YEARS!" *"Retreat to your cubical of imprisonment, bibliophile! Fear not, surely you will regain freedom in only but a century!" *"I hate Emmanuelle!" *"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *"I am not gay! I am I.M. Meen the most powerful magnician in the world and you're the little gay!" *"I have a rhym for you: I knew a little Link who tried to get away until the friendly I.M. Meen convinced him to become gay! Hahahaha." *And your just a little smarty. *"Okay you win, I quit I am gay! Happy now?" *"I want to go to Mushroom Kingdom." *"Oh look what clever YouTube Poopies, see YouTube Poopies? Watch 'em learn oh how I hate thoes YouTube Poopies!" *"Wrecky child! You ruined my beautiful penis, now you're gay!" *"Oh look! What fucking children!" *"I hate mister Roboto, that little piece of shit!" *"I got a little boyfriend he really makes me cry. When he opens up my butt, my penis really hurts." *"The magic libery of I.M. Meen! Hahahahahaha!" *"Well, what do you think I did to all those children?!" *"How I hate sharks" Trivia *His cousins are U.R. Ruud and I.P. Freely *He drops by Squidward's house and made him cry *He once was in the light squad, but was turned satanic by Shadow and the Dark Squad. Videos de:I. M. Meen Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Males Category:RISD Category:Awesome Characters Category:Evil Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:Elves Category:Mad Scientists Category:Old Category:I.M. Meen Category:Pervs Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Dumb characters Category:Magicians Category:Killers